


【乔米/DCeased非典型超蝙】生死之交

by Secretbutler



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【乔米/DCeased非典型超蝙】生死之交

达米安从墓前站了起来，现在他的身上已经不见了当年那个小男孩的影子，即使是蹲在地上，也比这块墓碑高出一大截——这不是一块孤独的墓，在它的两旁还沉眠着蝙蝠家族的其他死难者。  
关于那场灾难的记忆，已经开始有些模糊了，这是很奇怪的事，因为那场灾难才是真正带来了刻骨铭心的分离之苦，达米安想，也许人的心就是如此地擅长自我保护，甚至不惜以一些原本终身难忘的记忆为代价也要忘却这种苦。  
身上的披风，是那个人在这个世界上留下的唯一印记，现在达米安承认，布鲁斯·韦恩会死，但蝙蝠侠永远不会……他也多少明白了迪克·格雷森不喜欢蝙蝠战衣的原因，因为这套衣服实在承载了太多，穿上它时，达米安更害怕的是自己无法驾驭它，而不是它有些不合身。  
穿上它，就意味着，布鲁斯·韦恩再也不会回来了，永远。  
当然，也意味着从此以后无休无止地战斗，在无数个日夜里的苦思冥想，意味着与神交锋，与死神打交道……蝙蝠侠的身份为他带来的不仅仅是那些生死刹那的瞬间，还有一身每逢阴雨天就隐隐作痛的伤痕。  
年轻的蝙蝠侠在他那位素来都爱扮演“好好先生”的搭档冒冒失失地飞进来找他之前戴上了头盔，他就算闭着眼睛也能感觉到这个小他两岁的小朋友就在他身后，甚至还呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。  
乔纳森·肯特，一个就算刻意蹑手蹑脚也让人无法忽视其存在的年轻英雄。最可靠的同事，最容易心软的战友。他身上有着超人的所有特质，虽然更年轻也更有脾气，但这对于一个长年生活在父亲的死亡阴影下的人来说，还是难能可贵。  
“你在这儿啊，达米安，”他的小朋友走过来，轻轻拍了他的肩膀，“我妈做了苹果派，跟我去吃午餐吧——昨天实在太辛苦了，我知道你也才醒来没多久。”  
“这都要怪你，怎么那么好骗，那种程度的把戏，也能骗到乔安娜公主的同情心呢。”  
“啊啊，达米安，别生气嘛——”搭档那熟悉的酸讽语气倒是完全没有影响到这位年轻的超人的笑容，他眯起眼睛，小心地推着搭档的肩膀，把达米安推向洞穴的出口，“快来尝尝吧，阿尔弗雷德也有一起！”  
“哼，每次都教你蒙混过关了。”达米安假装生气地拍开乔的手，跟着年轻的超人一起，往毒藤的庇护所去了。此刻他们全都聚集在这里，地球上唯一的，最后的，安全的庇护所，一直被魔法和自然的力量保护而能够不被那些行尸走肉轻易入侵。  
幸存者们最后的家园，也同样是重要的补给基地，农民们重新在这里耕作，在末日的景象之下，在植物和魔法构筑的城墙里，人与人之间的争斗和纠纷开始变得不那么有意义，尤其是当这个世界大部分的超级反派都已经消失的时候。  
“上一次的伤恢复得怎么样了？我一直想道歉来的……”乔纳森在一路往露易丝的居所走去时试探地问着他的伙伴，就在刚刚结束的宇宙任务中，达米安因为自己的失误给凶险狡诈的敌人用激光枪打伤了右肩膀，他想，自己的确应该为自己的过分天真道歉。  
“你不是都看见了吗，别大惊小怪的——”达米安转过头去，隐藏了自己最后的一丝不自然，目前他还无法坦然承认这个小自己两岁的麻烦精实际上如同太阳一般令人神往的存在，“是普通的灼伤，检查过了，没有其他不良辐射。”  
“要是，你也有超级恢复力就好了。”乔纳森轻叹了一声，这时候二人已经走到了露易丝的小屋门前。  
小氪从房子的阴影里冲了出来，扑进乔纳森的怀里，男孩就咯咯地笑着，摸着小氪毛茸茸的头，达米安朝着小氪飞扑出来的地方望去，果然没多久ACE也从阴影处走了出来，向他愉快地摇着尾巴。  
“妈！我们回来啦！”乔纳森敲响了房门，只待片刻门就开了，很显然房子里的人应该也听到了门外欢快的响动，便知道是两个小伙子回来了。  
“啊，你还真让达米安和你一起来了，挺能干嘛！”露易丝叉起腰来，脸上是温暖的笑意，房子里的香味也从打开的房门处钻了出来，“今天一定要好好吃一顿，阿尔弗雷德也做了你最爱吃的——诶，达米安，快别傻站着了，进来吧！”  
年轻人的脸上出现了一丝不明显的红晕，他伸手摘下了头盔，露出尚且稚嫩的脸来——除了那双绿色的眼睛，简直像极了年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩。他轻轻把额前的碎发拨到一旁，朝着露易丝轻轻点头才跟着乔纳森一道进入这个小屋。

长期漂泊的生活让这些偶尔在避难所补充供给的日子显得弥足珍贵了。尽管这不等于假期，因此生活也还是会一如既往的繁忙……但是，有谁愿意拒绝看望许久不见的家人的机会呢？不管是目前仍然在努力活着的，还是已经永远地沉睡在蝙蝠洞的废墟之下的，他都想去看看。  
有时他也会在那里遇到杰森，这场突如其来并且旷日持久的惨剧让他们都变了很多，达米安已经很难再回忆起曾经那些剑拔弩张的时刻了，偶尔他们会提到那个“一生中做过很多糟糕决定”的父亲，就在那块碑前。  
很显然所有人都珍惜这难得的母星时光，达米安吃到了阿尔弗雷德最引以为傲的拿手菜，露易丝拿出了那些珍藏许久的旧时桌游——乔纳森甚至还认得那些纸牌。连素来有些不屑于社交的塔利亚这次也放弃了餐后小憩，凑起了热闹，和露易丝之间亦互有胜负。  
乔纳森像个没见过世面的大小孩，入神地看着彼此的母亲在牌桌上斗智斗勇，时而惊呼又时而欢笑，使得他那额前遗传了父亲的卷发都多了几分生气。  
达米安坐得稍远，此时他也说不清自己到底想看些什么。一切都不允许他再表现出童稚，有时他会在乔纳森自顾自地诉说烦恼时欲言又止，可最终他还是仅仅安静地把话听完，再补上一句轻描淡写的想法。  
可是，谁不是这样呢？乔纳森在担心着自己是否足够像个超人，他也……私下里，达米安是羡慕乔纳森的，虽然年轻的超人常常说希望拥有和他一样的抗压能力，但超人就是超人，肯特的身上总是带有一种独特的阳光气息，这让他们总能够尽快从沮丧中脱离，达米安一直不知道他们到底是怎么做到把那些沉重的死亡和失败迅速抛在脑后的。  
他多想和乔纳森说说自己的真实感想啊——其实氪星小子并不知道，他常常还是会从多年前的那场噩梦中惊醒，于沮丧，迷茫和莫名的愤怒之中，打开夜灯，继续他白天未完成的工作。  
但这却实在也没必要让多愁善感，容易心软的乔纳森知道……作为一个韦恩，达米安知道什么叫言多必失，他也知道有些感情注定只能永远深埋心底，这是从穿上那件战甲的那刻起就注定了的。  
戴上那顶头盔，他就要把一切爱恨深埋心底，同沉眠的布鲁斯一起，藏在一个不起眼的角落——好在，目前他们的工作方式和从前有很大不同，通常那些不合适被触及的东西都会安安静静地待在他记忆的角落，既不会消失，也不会主动出现。  
“达米安！”乔纳森不知道在什么时候已经走到他旁边，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，脸上的微笑还没散去，“基地里的草莓成熟了，想不想尝尝？我在厨房看到了一大盘！”  
说完，也不等他回应，就一把拉着他的手往厨房走去，把客厅里打牌嬉笑的声音抛在了身后。

时间总是宝贵的，而快乐的时光总是因为尤其短暂而更加弥足珍贵。隔日他们便带了补给离开了基地——主船就在宇宙中等着他们，那上面是所有其他的幸存者们，在这茫茫宇宙中，年轻的正义联盟的职责所在。  
戴娜已经很久没有和他们一起回到地球了，她说她只想一直在飞船上站岗。对绿金丝雀来说，上一次回到地面宛若一次噩梦，时至今日，绿箭侠仍然被严密封锁在欧阿的灯罩中，他们冷冻了奥利弗，即使是活死人也无法自行破开坚冰，冲破那些强度足以将太阳系严密保护起来的保护层。  
克拉克仍然在吞噬那颗不算太远的恒星，那个星系中的生命只能在绝望中等待着死亡。  
他们已经失去了太多，魔法小队曾经差点全军覆没，钢骨是最后的希望，达米安和其他人做了好几个通宵，才将他的机械体恢复完整，很显然维克也不想反复地回到惨剧的发生地，最重要的原因大概是钢骨作为这一切惨剧的逆转关键，似乎也没有时间分心在其他事情上。

达米安揉揉眼睛，直起腰来，把手中的针线放在一边——他习惯了做这些。打从阿尔弗雷德第一次拿起针线和其他工具，为他改制第一套蝙蝠战甲开始，他的眼中，阿尔弗雷德只是个痛失爱子的老人，为了能够继续下去，将那些无边的痛苦与怜爱寄托在了年轻的韦恩身上。  
那样的感情太过沉重，他便无法像布鲁斯当年那般有恃无恐——阿尔弗雷德的身上，绝对不可以再发生一次布鲁斯的悲剧，他需要唯一的亲人在最后的管家生涯中得到一些休息。  
当他停下来时，不久之前的惊魂一幕就又回到他的脑海——毫无疑问，那一次也同很多次一样成为了他的梦魇，而他……他将永远不会允许同样的事情再度发生。  
乔纳森的披风上仍然留着那块修补的痕迹，达米安很擅长这个，而乔纳森在接过他手中的披风时，把它展开来仔细看着那块小小的痕迹——那针脚细腻得用常人的肉眼难以辨别，但达米安仍然不知为何手心都沁出了汗水。  
“你太厉害了，达米安！”乔纳森无害的笑容甚至让他眩晕了一下，那个大男孩，伤愈后就恢复了往日的精神，看起来心情似乎也不错，他猜应该是因为他们至少发现了钢骨是所有问题的可能答案。  
蝙蝠侠表现得有些顾左右而言他，他又重复了一遍独立的重要性……他将拇指和食指捏在一起来回摩擦，不由自主地仍然想再摸摸乔纳森那不同于他的披风质感，不光是质感，还有乔纳森身上的气息。  
吉姆来看望他时也和他聊了几句，看来没有人能够想象蝙蝠侠能够如此惊人地独立。吉姆没有看见他把缝好的披风凑在鼻子前深深地嗅着，甚至还在上面留下了一滴眼泪。  
他的脑中仍然在回荡着乔纳森受到魔法氪石剑的重创后血流如注的样子。他想起命运博士说乔纳森的伤无法用一般方法治疗时的那种感觉，好像他整个人毫无预兆地被如潮水般的恐惧淹没……  
他爱着乔，现在已经再明显不过了。从前达米安还能够姑且认为这只是一段非同寻常的患难友情，他不知道乔会怎么想，但他差不多猜得出来，乔一定把他当最好的兄弟。  
目前他只能庆幸自己具有和蝙蝠侠一致的自制力，起码能够保证自己毫不费力地把那种不合时宜的感情藏在心里。他试图忽视那种感觉，大概也有一年左右的时间了，可他还是不由自主地，暗暗地向往着些什么。  
眼下，他将要和往常很多次一样，与乔纳森同行，合作执行一次宇宙任务——自从地球在他们的手中沦陷，他们就注定要过着这种漂泊不定的生活，以宇宙中其他星球的居民们的委托来维持飞船运作的巨大花销。  
等待他们的，又是一次未知的冒险。  
TBC


End file.
